


A Lightwood-Bane

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Jace/Raphael/Simon, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, King Alec Lightwood, King Magnus Bane, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Soul Bond, War, magic is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec prepares himself for battle, determined to hide amongst the crowd and help keep his husband safe. It doesn't matter that he's caught feelings for the husband he was arranged to marry for political purposes, and it doesn't matter that Magnus might not feel the same way. All that matters is helping his husband defeat the demons plaguing their land.Alec might not have magic, but he still has ways of fighting and he plans on using them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 33
Kudos: 505
Collections: SHBingo





	A Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/gifts).



> Written for my friend Mary! <3 <3 I hope you have an AMAZING birthday!  
> Also written for the Shadowhunterbingo, square filled: Arranged Marriage

Alec stands at his window, staring out as the sun slowly begins to rise. Today’s the day. There’s a commotion in the courtyard below, people preparing for departure. Something in Alec’s belly twists uncomfortably. 

Alec’s hand finds its way beneath his shirt, running over the raised lines of his tattoo on his hip. A wedding tradition from his home, one that Magnus was more than willing to participate in. Just as Alec wears the necklace around his neck from Magnus, a tradition from _Magnus’_ people. 

Alec doesn’t stop the smile that plays at his lips, all too familiar with the way his husband makes him feel. Their marriage is one of politics forged during war, and unfortunately, nothing more. How was Alec supposed to keep his husband at arm’s length when Magnus Bane is kind, and gentle, and _beautiful_. It took no time at all for him to fall. 

Alec’s heart longs for Magnus in a way he’s never felt before. They share a bed, they train together, they rule as one. Yet, they’re nothing more than friends. And Alec assumes that’s all they will ever be. He can almost convince himself that that’s enough. 

“Sir Lightwood,” Raphael greets as he steps into the room, Magnus and Jace coming in behind him. 

Alec turns, his arms crossed over his chest. “I believe it’s Lightwood-Bane,” he says with a quirk of his brow. 

Raphael rolls his eyes, taking a seat by the fire. Magnus steps over to Alec, giving him a smile before pulling him over to sit with Raphael. 

“Tell us everything you saw,” Jace says, looking expectantly at Raphael. 

Raphael takes a deep breath. He’s just returned from his scouting mission, one of the few people blessed with glamour magic, able to go undetected by mages and demons alike. 

“I got as close as I could,” Raphael says, leaning forward towards Magnus. “There’s some sort of rift. I couldn’t get close enough to see where the source was but demons were coming out of it. It seems someone was trying to wield some sort of artifact,” he tells them, making sure to give every detail. “But from what I can see, the poor bastard is long dead, the demons having overpowered him. But the artifact still glows, allowing more demons access.”

Magnus nods his head. “We can’t wait any longer,” he says, his thumb touching his bottom lip. Alec’s heart picks up speed. “We leave once the sun is up.”

Alec stands from his seat and three sets of eyes look up at him. He clears his throat, hoping his cheeks aren’t red. “I’d like a moment with my husband,” he tells them. Jace gives him a look that he shakes off, gesturing Raphael and Jace out of the room. 

Alec’s heart is in his throat, barely containing the shake of his hands. “I want to come,” he says, turning away from the door to look at Magnus. 

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, his eyes sympathetic but Alec isn’t having it. 

“Magnus. Listen to me.” He steps closer, the warmth of the fire seeping into his skin. “I want to come with. I can _help_.”

“You can’t,” Magnus states bluntly. “You don’t have magic. You’ll only be a liability, making me lose my focus, darling.”

Alec looks away, his heart sinking. The only thing able to harm a demon is magic and only half of their people can wield it. Alec is not one of them. “But Magnus--”

Magnus’ finger comes up, stopping him from saying anything more. They stare at each other for a long moment, Alec’s breath practically being stolen from his lungs. It’s moments like these that Alec _hopes_. His heart flutters, desperately longing for Magnus. Could Magnus feel the same? Could this be more than just politics? He searches Magnus’ eyes, searching for the same longing that Alec feels. 

Magnus finally pulls his hand away. “Help me dress?” he asks softly. 

Alec takes a step back, the moment broken. He nods his head, stepping over to Magnus wardrobe. Mages wear blue when they go out to battle, so much brighter than what Alec is used to. Being a Nephilim, who wear black to battle.

Alec helps Magnus into his armour, the final piece being his fingerless gloves. Alec’s eyes prickle unpleasantly as he looks at Magnus’ boots. One last time he begs, “please let me come.”

“Show me one spark, Alexander, and then you can come.”

Alec opens his palm, praying to any god that will hear to reignite his family’s long lost magic, to give Magnus his spark, but nothing happens. Instead, Magnus takes his hand between his two. “Be here waiting when I come home,” he whispers, his voice coming out thick with emotions. 

“Make sure you come home, Magnus.”

Magnus looks up, putting on one of his teasing smiles. One of the smiles that Alec knows is a mask. “Why wouldn’t I, darling, when I have you here waiting for me?”

With that, Magnus places a hand on Alec’s cheek, raising up to kiss his other before storming out the door to prepare his people for battle. 

~~~

As soon as the door closes, Alec is moving. He heart hammers against his chest as he throws open Magnus’ wardrobe. They’re not exactly the same size but it will have to do. He pulls one of Magnus’ blue coats over his black shirt, black pants exchanged for blue. Finally, he takes a blue scarf, wrapping it around his lower face, hoping it will be disguise enough. 

Finally, he goes over to his chest. The key around his neck the only one that can open it. With careful hands, Alec opens it, picking up his daggers and smiling as they light up with his touch. The final accessory is his bow and quiver which feel alive under his palms. 

Alec might not have magic but he has a way of fighting back, and he plans on using it. 

Alec quietly leaves his room, taking the backstairs down, hiding behind corners, keeping his steps sure. It doesn’t take long to find the stables, two figures already there, huddled together. 

“I wasn’t sure you were coming,” Isabelle says quietly, also head to toe in blue instead of black. She wears a helmet that folds over her face, keeping her features hidden. Beside her, Jace smiles, clasping Alec’s hand in his own. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” he tells them. “Plus, someone needs to make sure my husband doesn’t get himself killed.” Alec goes for teasing but it comes out strained, both of them knowing how he feels. 

“It’ll be okay,” Jace says, shaking his blonde hair out before placing a cap over it. His eyes are so distinguishable that he places a pair of sunglasses over them, hiding himself away. Jace touches the sword at his hip and Alec watches as it lights up blue, just as his own weapons do. 

The three of them might not have magic, but their weapons do. Long ago, when the Lightwood magic started to die, their ancestors took their weapons and poured their magic into them. Since then, their weapons have been passed down from generation to generation. Somewhere along the line, the Herondale family had done the same. That’s how Jace discovered his family name, a weapon calling to him and allowing his Harendale heritage to use it. 

Izzy puts her hand in Alec’s elbow as they walk into the mass of people, hiding in plain sight. 

“So,” she says quietly. “Did you at least get a goodbye kiss?”

Alec rolls his eyes, shoving his sister away. “Shut it.”

“I’m serious, Alec. This could have been your big chance. What better way than to kiss your husband goodbye and give him a reason to come home to you?”

Alec looks over to Jace for some sympathy only to get a shrug in return. “She’s got a point, dude.”

“It’s not like that,” Alec murmurs, his cheeks flaming. “I didn’t-- What if he doesn’t feel the same way. I would have made it weird. We’re stuck with each other.”

Izzy sighs, shaking her head. “Men are hopeless,” she murmurs. 

“Like you’re any better,” Jace hisses. “I’ve seen the way you and Clary have been circling each other. Have you kissed her goodbye?”

Izzy’s bracelet, her Lightwood weapon, coils around her wrist, feeling Izzy’s discomfort. He eyes it warily, not wanting a snake bite today. “For your information I did,” Izzy says, sticking out her tongue at Jace. “And it was amazing,” she adds with a sigh. 

From here, Alec can see Magnus, mounted up on his horse, preparing to lead them all. Pride fills his chest as he watches his husband command the crowd, stir them up and get them all rallied to his side. With one last look at their home, Alec walks forward, preparing himself for battle. 

~~~

The demons are slow moving creatures, more like a plague than an animal. They move in hordes, eating, roaming, and destroying as they go. They leave nothing in their path, only death and destruction. It takes more than a day for them to reach the lands which the demons currently call their own. They’ve made camp at the top of a hill, planning their attack first thing in the morning. 

Fighting is nothing new to Alec. He’s been trained with his bow since he was a little boy, able to fight since he was a child. This feels different though. He can feel it in his bones. These things are darker, twisted, _evil,_ even if they are somehow also mindless. The closer they’d gotten, the heavier his heart had grown. His thumb shoves into the middle of his other palm, rubbing at his glove. 

Somewhere close, his husband is just laying down to sleep and Alec longs to be with him. To crawl into the cot with him and hold each other, to stave off the cold of night together one last time before they go to war. 

Instead, Alec makes his way to his tent which he shares with his siblings. Alec pulls his scarf free, finally in the safety of his own tent. 

“What took you so long?” Jace asks, handing him a food ration which Alec takes gladly. 

“I was looking around. Those demons out there,” Alec starts, shaking his head. “I don’t know. Doesn’t feel right.”

“They’re demons, big brother. They’re not supposed to feel right,” Izzy says, sitting down on her own bedroll. 

“There’s something more though. They’re so mindless, like they’re just waiting for someone to take control. I don’t know. It’s hard to describe.”

“Maybe they are,” Jace says with a shrug. “Raphael said there was that artifact. Maybe someone was supposed to take charge with that but before they could they-- well, ya know, ate him.”

Alec nods his head, lost in thought as he eats his ration. Suddenly, someone enters the tent and Alec tenses. He tries to look away and cover his face but it’s too late. 

“What the _fuck_ is he doing here, Jace?” 

Alec looks up, finding a very pissed off Raphael staring down at him. They glare at each other for a long moment before Alec grits out, “I was not staying back when I could be here helping.”

“Do you have any idea what Magnus will say if he finds out?”

“Then he won’t find out,” Jace says, butting in. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Raphael murmurs, before grabbing Jace’s wrist and tugging him from the tent, no doubt taking him to the tent he shares with Simon.

“Just you and me, huh?” Alec asks with a smile. When he turns to his sister, she gives him a look that makes him sigh. “Fine,” he whispers just as Clary knocks on the tent. Alec has a moment to wonder how the hell they know which tent is there’s but he shakes it off. “I’ll just, leave you two then and go for a little walk.”

After eating the last of his ration, Alec bundles back up and steps outside. The air is cooler now, his breath showing up with little puffs of cloud. He walks along the perimeter, finding a fire towards the backend of their camp. He sits down, feeling the warmth of the fire on his face. Camaraderie is happening all around the fire, people telling stories, exchanging laughs. But Alec stays to himself, not wanting to intrude. 

Alec is thankful for the scarf around his face and the hat covering his eyes when someone sits beside him. The King doesn’t attempt to hide, always proud to be among his people. Alec swallows around the lump in his throat, his hands clenching and unclenching in nervousness. 

They’re so close. Their thighs touching slightly. And yet, Alec’s not sure he’s ever felt so far away. 

Magnus stares into the fire, like it holds every answer he’s searching for. And heck, what does Alec know about magic, maybe it actually does. 

“I’ve left my husband back home,” Magnus says out of no where, eyes never leaving the fire. “This is the first time we’ve slept apart.”

Alec makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat, wanting Magnus to keep talking but not wanting him to realize it’s him. 

“I miss him,” Magnus says with a sigh.

“I could help you forget him,” a woman’s voice says, sitting down on Magnus’ other side. “I could keep your bed warm for the night, Milord. No one has to know.”

Alec feels himself tense and bristle, bile rising up in his throat. For a split second, Alec wonders what Magnus will say. But that second is quickly passing with Magnus making an annoyed sound at the back of his throat right before a string of red magic is tied around the woman’s mouth. 

“I won’t have you talking like that near me,” he hisses out. “I am a married man. Married to _your King_. Show some respect.” 

The woman runs off after that, back to her tent with her tail tucked between her legs. Alec smiles despite himself, arousal thrumming just under the surface at the display. Maybe Magnus really does feel the same way. 

“Sorry you had to see that,” Magnus tells the crowd around the fire.

Everyone goes back to their chatting and storytelling, the woman already forgotten. 

“Are you nervous for battle?” Magnus asks, chancing a side glance at Alec before looking back at the fire. Alec shakes his head, because he’s not. Not for himself anyway. “Good. That’s good,” Magnus says with a nod. Then he stands smoothly. “Have a good night.”

At the last minute, before Magnus is too far away, Alec says, “good luck tomorrow. Not that you need it, Your Majesty. Your power has been sung about.”

Magnus freezes for a moment before his lips curl up slightly. “Thank you,” he says with a nod before leaving. 

That night, as Alec lays in his tent in his own bedroll, he tries to quiet his thoughts but he can’t stop thinking about Magnus pushing that woman away. Alec smiles to himself as he falls asleep, dreaming of waking up in his husband’s arms. 

~~~

In the morning, the three of them prepare to fight. Alec takes a moment to touch the necklace around his throat, sending up a silent prayer of protection for them all before heading out. They’re stationed on the outskirts in order to keep away from the King’s eye. 

It makes Alec’s skin crawl, unable to see Magnus. The whole reason they’ve come was so he could protect his husband, be at his side without him even realizing it. 

Izzy’s whip cracks before she’s wrapping it around a demon’s arm, tugging them close enough for Jace to plunge his sword into its chest. The creature flairs bright red, burning into dust. Another comes snapping its jaw near Jace, but Alec is there, letting an arrow fly into its open mouth. 

These things are like nothing that Alec has ever seen before. Sure, he’s heard the stories, even seen them from a distance, but now he’s right in their space. They’re black, which is fitting with the aora they give off. Dark, evil, death. They crawl on all fours, their mouths more like a dog than a humans, yet their eyes are bright red, all seeing. They move like animals, aimlessly, only trying to kill and devour what’s in front of them. They’d be easy to kill if it wasn’t for the amount of them roaming around the field. 

“I have to get closer,” Alec tells his siblings. One demon gets too close to Alec. Unable to pull an arrow back, Alec uses the top tip of his bow, dealing a killing blow to the demon’s head. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of death that surrounds him as he continues to move, continues to fight. 

His hair grows matted, flat against his forehead, sweat dripping down his throat. 

“This way,” Izzy calls, cutting through a gap in the demons. Alec follows behind, Jace by his side. 

The first person Alec sees is Clary, her red hair making her stand out. Clary is knees deep in demons, all of them nipping at her heels. Alec lifts his bow, readying an arrow when she slams the earth with her fists, a wave of orange magic that matches her hair vanquishing them all at once. She looks up, out of breath. When she spots them, her face transforms into a wide grin, waving at Isabelle. 

Alec has the good grace to at least hide the roll of his eyes. Unlike Jace, who huffs and shakes his head. 

Izzy stays with Clary, covering her back with her whip and daggers. They make a good team and Alec doesn’t feel bad leaving them to search for Magnus, knowing they can handle themselves. 

The air around them grows thicker, the stench of dying demons on the verge of choking Alec. He keeps moving, keeps putting one foot in front of the other, taking out demon after demon. Alec loses himself in the motion of his bow. Arrow notched, string pulled, target hit. Over and over and over. It’s almost therapeutic. All the frustrations he’s been holding onto are all released. He can’t worry about Magnus, can’t worry about their marriage, not when he needs to focus on the here and now. 

Alec’s fingers sting from his bow string but it only adds to the fire going on in his gut. He was built for this and he revels in it, loves the feeling of being useful and powerful. 

“Alec!” Jace calls just before something is jumping onto his back. Alec dives forward, tucking his head down into a front roll. The demon hits the ground, Alec’s weight slamming it into the ground making the demon grunt. Alec turns around fast, pulling a dagger from his boot and using it to slice through the demon’s throat. It flames out before his eyes, the ashes blowing through the wind. 

“That was a close one,” Jace says, coming back to his side and looking him over. “You good?”

Alec swallows, giving his brother a nod. “Fine. Let’s keep going.”

“I can see Raphael from here,” Jace tells him, nodding forward. Now that Alec looks, he can see Raphael and Simon fighting back to back, their magic mixing and dancing across each other’s skin. What must it be like to share your magic with someone like that? For a moment, Alec is hit with a wave of longing for everything he wishes he could share with Magnus. But the moment is lost when another wave of demons interrupt. 

They fight their way towards Raphael and Simon. One demon leaps into the air, intent in its beady red eyes as it flies towards Simon. Alec hears Jace suck in a sharp breath beside him. But Alec is quicker, letting an arrow fly and intercepting the demon in midair. The ashes rain down on Simon’s hair and the mage gives Alec a nod of thanks before they’re fighting once more. 

“Raphael,” Alec calls, “where’s Magnus?”

“The idiot went into the middle of everything. Demanded I glamour him so he could find the artifact on his own.”

“And you _listened_ to him?”

Raphael gives him a glare, his arm swiping out and flinging magic on an incoming demon. “You think I had a choice? My King made a demand. I _told_ him he was an idiot but he wouldn’t hear reason. Said he needed to save his people.”

Alec’s breath speeds up, his heart up in his throat. His mind is made up without having to think. “Do the same for me.”

“ _What_?” Jace demands, giving him a look. 

“You heard me. Raphael, I demand you do the same for me.”

“Just freaking great,” Simon says, throwing a pulse of magic between Raphael and Alec where a demon was creeping up on them. “Both of our Kings are going on a suicide mission. What happens when you both die, huh?”

“No one is dying,” Alec grits out. “I’m going one way or another. At least if I have a glamour I’ll be able to stealth some of the way.”

“Ridiculous suicidal idiots,” Raphael says under his breath before waving his hands at Alec. A shimmer of white magic leaves his palms, folding over Alec’s entire body. He can feel it against his skin, slowly making him disappear. He lets out a shaky breath when it’s done. 

“Be safe,” Jace says over his shoulder. “You better fucking come back or I’ll come after you, Alec.”

“I’ll see you soon,” he says instead of goodbye. 

Raphael points him towards where Magnus went and Alec _runs_ , hoping against all hope that he’ll find Magnus before it’s too late. 

~~~

Alec skids to a stop as the ground beneath his feet changes. Instead of the dirt and grass he’d just been running on, he’s now on a brick laid path. He looks around, finding less demons around, only a few slowly walking about. Alec looks straight ahead, finding what looks to be a wishing well in the middle of the brick courtyard. He steps forward slowly. 

If Alec has made it here, it means Magnus is probably close by. “Magnus,” he hisses under his breath, hoping to get sight of his husband. “Magnus!”

There’s movement at the corner of his eye. The best way Alec can describe it is like a ripple in the air, similar to the way a pebble makes a disturbance in a still pond. He squints at the place he saw it, whispering again, “Magnus?”

“Alexander?” he hears back from the ripple, making him smile. 

They’re close to the wishing well now and Alec can _feel_ the magic pouring from it. “Magnus,” he whispers. “It’s the wishing well. The rift is the well.”

“I don’t care about that,” Magnus says back. “Why the hell are you here? You’re supposed to be back home!”

Alec rolls his eyes, not caring that Magnus can’t see it. “I wasn’t about to let you have all the fun,” he tells Magnus as they continue to walk forward. Even without seeing him, Alec can tell they’re side by side. 

“It’s not funny, Alexander. You don’t even have magic, how the hell haven’t you been eaten by now?”

“I might not have magic in my blood but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a way to fight. Lightwood’s have weapons that hold magic.”

Magnus huffs. “Why didn’t you just tell me that before we left?”

“Family secret,” Alec explains. 

They’re nearing the well when another demon crawls out of it. A shiver goes down his spine at the sight, a creature coming straight from hell. It joins the rest of them, Magnus and Alec going unseen. 

They take another step and Alec sucks in a sharp breath as their glamour falls. This close to the wishing well there must have been some sort of barrier around it, keeping other magic out. The handful of demons around suddenly turn their way, their noses raised and their eyes glaring. 

“We’ve got this,” Alec whispers, his hand finding Magnus’ for a moment before they’re battle ready. 

A sick sort of thrill goes through Alec’s belly as Magnus lets a fireball free from his palm, flinging it into a demon’s chest. “That’s one for me, darling,” Magnus calls out, leaping into the air over a demon, kicking the demon in the face before losing more magic into it and disintegrating it. “That’s two!”

“I didn’t realize this was a competition!” Alec calls, aiming an arrow and smiling as it goes straight through one demon before impaling a second, both of them going up in flames. “That’s two with one arrow!”

“What?” Magnus says, his breath coming out breathier as they fight. “I’m just supposed to let you win?”

They go back and forth, calling out their number as they vanquish every demon that dares come towards them until the courtyard is silent, ash covering their boots. Alec is breathing heavily, his heart hammering against his ribs. He turns back towards the wishing well, smiling as he finds Magnus turned towards him. They stare at each other, the moment stretching out between them. Alec wants nothing more than to march right over to his husband, to pull him against his chest, to lay his lips against Magnus’. 

But just then, Alec freezes, true terror gripping his belly for the first time. A demon crawls out of the wishing well, flinging its arms around Magnus from behind. “Magnus!” he screams. 

Without thought, he tosses one of his daggers to Magnus. 

Magnus grabs it midair and Alec watches, completely stunned, as it lights up in Magnus’ hand. Instead of light blue like it does for Alec, the dagger turns bright red. Magnus doesn’t pause, just takes the dagger and plunges it below his armpit, right into the creature’s chest. 

Alec is moving before he even realizes, grabbing Magnus and tugging him into a tight hug. “Jesus Christ. That was the scariest moment of my life,” he murmurs against Magnus’ hair. 

“You say that now,” Magnus jokes. “But we’ve still got to deal with the artifact.”

“Magnus,” he starts to say but Magnus lifts his finger against his lips and Alec only just barely resists the urge to kiss his fingertip. 

“Tell me after, darling.”

Alec nods slowly, hoping his eyes convey everything he’s feeling in this moment. Magnus’ lips tip up just barely and Alec can’t help but think _he knows_. 

They step up to the wishing well, one of them on each side of it. When Alec peaks in, he can see the bottom burning bright red, like a direct channel down to hell. “Where’s the artifact?” Magnus murmurs. 

Alec looks up, seeing it there under the wishing well’s cover. Right there, floating near the roof. “There,” Alec whispers, his eyes never leaving it. 

It’s a cup. A golden, shining cup. “There’s an inscription,” Magnus murmurs, his hand twitching, like he’s holding himself back from grabbing it. 

“Can you read it?” Magnus shakes his head. Alec ducks under the roof, getting a better angle. “It’s written in the language of the angels,” Alec tells him, his brows wrinkling. He bites his lip as he reads through. “It says it takes two souls tied together in order to carry the cup.”

“What does that _mean_ , Alexander?”

Alec stares across the short distance at Magnus. He reaches his hand out, sucking in a breath when Magnus meets him halfway, taking his hand in his own. Then he reaches up, taking the cup into his hand, and just like before, Magnus is there, holding it as well. 

The magic hits him full force, all at once, stealing his breath. “Fuck,” he grits through clenched teeth, watching as black shimmering magic flows from the cup out of the cup, over their hands and up their arms. 

“Alexander!” Magnus calls. “Focus on me. I’m here. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Alec nods his head, fighting against the waves that try to take over. A cry sounds from the bottom of the well, the noise so high-pitched it hurts his ears. Tears gather in his eyes as pain radiates through his body. He fights, tooth and nail against the magic, not wanting it to take over. 

Magnus’ hand squeezes his own, reminding him that he’s not alone. Magnus is here. Magnus is _here_ . And more importantly, Magnus is _his_ , this magic can’t take him. The magic suddenly doesn’t feel so bad, doesn’t feel so evil. 

Alec sucks in a breath, opening his eyes to find Magnus’ true warlock eyes shining back at him, beautiful, golden cat eyes. Magnus’ lips curl up as Alec smiles back. Alec focuses on the cup and the power that it holds. He can feel the demons. All of them. 

It’s like Alec thought, the demons were waiting for a master. And now they have that. He can feel their curiosity, can feel the way they’re waiting for a command. It’s overwhelming, the realization that this massive army as at his beck and call. He could do _anything._

“Alec.”

With a single thought, while his hand is wrapped around the cup, Alec vanishes the rest of the demons away and without looking away from Magnus’ eyes, he knows that it’s true. The demons are gone, gone for good. 

Alec embraces the magic dancing around his arms. He closes his eyes, breathing it in, letting it wrap around him fully. It feels so good, so warm and true. It would be so easy to let go all together. The thought should scare him. He doesn’t want to die, doesn’t want to leave Magnus. But it just feels so good. The magic whispers in his ear, telling him to let go, to take it all, to let it take over. 

“Alexander!”

Alec smiles, hearing his husband’s voice. 

“Alexander! Listen to the sound of my voice, darling. It’s done. You can let go now!”

Alec is on the brink of letting go, but not in the way Magnus is asking. It’s only the tugging within his chest that connects him to Magnus that finally makes Alec snap out of it. Alec sucks in a sharp breath and opens his eyes, feeling the way the magic snaps back into the cup. As soon as his eyes are open, Magnus lets go of the cup, using his magic to completely melt it, letting it drip down into the well before burying the well in dust. 

Alec falls to his knees, all of his strength leaving him at once. He doesn’t feel quite himself but he can’t put his finger on it. When he looks up, he finds Magnus standing over him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes out. When Alec lifts his hand to touch Magnus, he freezes, his eyes glued to his fingertips where blue sparks flicker from finger to finger. 

“What?” he breathes out. His nose trickles and when he pulls his finger away from his face, it comes back red with blood. “Magnus,” he gasp out as his head grows light, white spots dancing around his vision. 

“Alec! Stay with me, Alec!”

But as much as Alec tries, he can’t. Instead, falling into blackness. 

~~~

Alec wakes all at once, sitting straight up with a loud gasp, his heart racing and his hands shaking. He looks down with wide eyes, finding his fingers again sparked with magic, and he can feel the way it’s coming from deep within his core. 

“Alec,” a voice comes softly from beside him and Alec turns, finding Magnus there. His hair is a mess, his makeup smeared and smudged to hell, circles under his eyes. 

“Oh, Magnus,” he whispers, bringing his hand to Magnus’ face. “Are you okay?”

Magnus snorts, looking down at the bed while shaking his head. “Alexander. You passed out on me but _you’re_ asking me if _I’m_ okay?” Alec feels his cheeks heating in embarrassment. “See,” Magnus murmurs, taking Alec’s hand away from his cheek and laying a kiss against his knuckles. “This is why I love you.”

Alec’s head feels light, but this time he’s positive he’s not about to pass out. “You do?”

Magnus nods. “Yes. Of course. I thought it was obvious.”

Alec’s face splits wide with a smile. “Maybe to you, but I was never sure. Always afraid of accidentally pushing too far.”

“Never,” Magnus confesses. 

“I love you, too, Magnus.”

“Good,” Magnus murmurs, standing up from the ground and kneeling on Alec’s bedroll. “Then I can safely do this.” And then Magnus’ lips are gently touching Alec’s for the first time since their wedding. 

Alec’s hand comes up to cup Magnus’ cheek once more, keeping him still as they gently kiss. Alec’s belly is filled with butterflies, his body warming with love and acceptance. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, their lips so close they might as well be touching. “What happened?”

“If I’m honest I’m not entirely sure, darling,” Magnus says, his brows wrinkling. “That artifact did something to us while we were closing that rift.”

“Magnus, I think I have magic.”

Magnus tilts his head. “Well, sort of. That’s _my_ magic. I can feel it inside of you.” 

“But how?”

Magnus lifts his shirt, showing the tattoo that matches the one Alec has on his hip. Magnus snaps his fingers before touching it. Alec can _feel_ it, feel the connection they now share. They’re literally soulmates now, thanks to whatever that artifact did. Alec wonders if he should feel violated or angry, but all he can muster up to feel is gratitude. 

Alec touches his own tattoo, Magnus’ magic surging through him and stealing his breath, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. His eyes dart up to Magnus’, finding his golden cat eyes staring right back. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus.”

“So are you,” Magnus says with a small smile. “Your eyes match mine when you use my magic.”

Alec reaches up, tugging Magnus in by the back of his neck, colliding their mouths together. Alec groans, his body sinking against his bedroll. He tugs until Magnus gets the idea and lays down along Alec’s body. 

“You should be resting,” Magnus says when they break apart, their air mixing between their lips. 

“I’m fine,” Alec says despite being bone deep tired. 

“I can feel how tired you are, darling.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “I don’t care how tired I am. I’m ready to finally consummate my marriage. Please, Magnus, I need you.”

Magnus’ eyes dart back and forth between Alec’s until finally he nods. Alec takes that as all the permission he needs, diving back into the kiss and plunging his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Alec feels _alive_ as their hands explore each other, his body singing with joy at feeling Magnus against him. They’re on their sides, facing each other as Alec carefully pushes his hips forward, moaning when he feels the matching hardness of Magnus’ erection. 

“Oh gods,” Alec murmurs, pleasure racing down his spine. “Feels incredible.”

“And it’s going to feel even better,” Magnus whispers against his lips, moving so he can kiss along Alec’s jaw which is currently covered in scruff. Magnus’ mouth feels so fucking good, making him arch his hips, chasing pleasure. He wants to make Magnus feel just as good. 

Alec reaches between them, quickly opening Magnus pants just enough to get his hand in them. He wraps his palm around Magnus’ cock, sucking in a sharp breath at the hard, velvety feel of him, so hot against his hand. He begins to stroke, encouraged by the breathy noises that Magnus makes against his throat. 

“So good, Alexander,” Magnus whisper. “Yes, just like that.”

Alec isn’t expecting Magnus’ hand but when it dives into his trousers, he gasps in pleasure. He’s never been touched like this and it feels so good. He closes his eyes, reveling in the feelings Magnus is bringing him. 

Their lips find each other once more as their hands keep up a steady pace, stroking each other, gasping into each other’s mouths. Underneath his own pleasure, Alec can get glimpses of Magnus’ pleasure as well and it’s overwhelming. 

“Magnus,” Alec moans out, feeling his orgasm come barreling towards him. “It’s too good.”

“I know,” Magnus whispers back, gently bringing their foreheads together. They stare into each other’s eyes which have flickered to golden instead of brown and hazel. They share their pleasure with each other. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out when he comes, spilling over Alec’s hand. It only takes a few more quick strokes before he’s following over the edge. They cling to each other afterwards. 

They’ve made it. Alec lets out a choked sob as he buries his face against Magnus’ throat. Simmering in his belly, Alec can feel how happy Magnus is, can feel his elation at the situation. 

“I love you,” Magnus says once more against his hair, laying a kiss there. 

“I love you, too.”

~~~

Alec stands beside his husband, hand in hand, as they face their people. Together. One by one, Magnus says the name of every fallen person. With a heavy heart, Alec says them back along with the rest of their people. At the end, they raise their left hands in the air. Those with magic let out a spark, representing those they’ve lost. All at once, they let that spark go, letting them drift up into the air. 

This is the way that mages remember their people. And if Alec is honest, it’s beautiful. 

They all stand, watching as the sparks drift away, caught in the wind. People slowly go back to their lives, back to their homes. Now they know they’re safe. They’re finally at peace. 

Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand and Magnus leans over, kissing Alec’s temple. 

~~~

Alec stands behind his best friend, his brother. After the war, Alec rushed to find his siblings, needing to make sure they were okay. Of course they were, able to keep themselves safe with their loved ones watching their backs. 

Alec watches with a smile on his face as Raphael and Simon adorn Jace’s neck with necklaces, just like the one he wears from Magnus. Jace gave him the honor of giving them their tattoos, all three getting one on their hip. 

He’s happy. And underneath his own happiness, he can feel Magnus’ joy and pride. He and Raphael have been best friends for a long time and Alec can feel the familial love that Magnus has for Raphael. It makes him smile even wider. 

As their Kings, Alec and Magnus are the ones who’ve officiated their handfasting, their public commitment to one another. 

Alec gives Magnus a wink before he’s snapping his own fingers and twirling Magnus’ magic around Jace, Raphael, and Simon’s wrists where their hands all meet in between them. Magnus smiles as he places a hand on top of their combined hands. 

“And by the power of the King, I pronounce you all husbands.”

Cheers rings out through the courtyard but none louder than Izzy’s and Clary’s. Alec is positive they’ll be the next ones tying the knot. 

Taking a step back, Magnus comes beside him, nudging his shoulder against Alec’s. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’ waist, guiding him over to where the festivities will begin. 

~~~

Alec takes a moment just to breathe. They’ve been going, going, going since getting back to their home. They needed to make sure everything for everyone else was taken care of. But right now? They have the entire night spread out before them, just to _be_. 

Excitement makes Alec’s belly flutter and he wipes his palms against the thigh of his pants, hoping his inexperience won’t be noticeable. Not that Magnus would judge him. The brief reminder that Magnus _loves him_ has Alec smiling to himself. 

Just then, Magnus steps away from the divider, finished with his bath. He’s adorned with a silk blue robe. His hair is wet and flat, his face washed fresh. He’s _gorgeous_ and Alec knows he’s sending some crazy amounts of affection through their new bond, but he can’t help himself. The feelings he has for his husband are all consuming, overwhelming at the best of times. 

Magnus’ face splits into a wide grin, a beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks. “Alexander,” he breathes and Alec is moving, taking Magnus into his arms, unable to hold himself back any more. 

Alec’s hands go to Magnus’ face, his mouth connecting with Magnus’. Alec’s body lights up, his cock quickly filling with blood. Magnus’ hands tug at Alec’s shirt until he’s forced to break the kiss, helping to get it up over his head. Once his chest is bare, Magnus’ hands grope him, slowly moving over his abs up to his chest, tugging on the spattering of hair he has there. He lets out a groan before diving back in, kissing Magnus fiercely. 

Alec pushes Magnus back until he stumbles onto their bed. Magnus scoots back, laying himself out for Alec. Gods, Alec’s mouth runs dry at the sight before him. He opens his trousers, letting them fall to the ground, leaving him bare before his husband. His skin prickles at being so exposed, his cock hard and reaching up towards his belly. 

Before he can even think about feeling embarrassed, Magnus is opening his robe, letting it fall on either side of his body. So much smooth skin and Alec wants to get his mouth on it. So that’s what he does. 

Crawling between Magnus’ thighs, Alec kisses Magnus’ chin before allowing his mouth to wander lower, exploring Magnus’ skin. He tastes so good against his tongue, making Alec groan in delight. His necklaces, the one from Magnus and the one that holds his chest’s key dangle down, sliding over Magnus’ chest and belly. His cock throbs but he ignores it, too excited to draw noises from his husband, to finally touch just as he’d dreamed of doing since they were married. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out when he places his lips around one of Magnus’ nipples and sucks. “Fuck. That feels so good, darling.” His hands run through Alec’s hair. “Dreamed of this for so long. Wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you,” Magnus confesses, his voice breathy with lust. 

Alec looks up from beneath his lashes, smiling up at Magnus. “Me too. So many nights I laid beside you, wishing I could reach over and hold you.”

“You have me,” Magnus whispers, leaning down to place a kiss on Alec’s lips before leaning back and letting Alec get back to his exploration. 

Alec licks down Magnus’ abs, loving the way his muscles twitch under his mouth. He moves to Magnus’ hip. His thumb runs gently over Magnus’ tattoo, a whisper of feeling fluttering over his own at the touch. With his eyes locked with Magnus’, Alec leans down, tracing the tattoo with his tongue. 

Magnus tilts his head up towards the ceiling, letting out a long, low moan. His fingers tighten where they’re buried in Alec’s hair, his scalp prickling and only adding to Alec’s pleasure. He never thought it could be like this, be this _good_. 

As his mouth works at Magnus’ tattoo, one of his hands moves to Magnus’ erection. He strokes it slowly, still not used to the feeling of someone else’s cock against his palm. Alec is positive he could get off just like this, stroking Magnus and grinding his erection against the bed. But he wants more. 

“Magnus,” he murmurs, his cheeks heating as he looks up at Magnus. “Can we?”

Thankfully, Magnus knows exactly what he’s asking. His eyes light up as he snaps his fingers, a jar of oil appearing in his hand as his robe completely disappears. He hands the oil to Alec, opening his thighs fully, baring himself to Alec. Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his dick drooling precum with how turned on he is. 

“I’ve never--” Alec starts to say, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “You’ll make sure I do it right?”

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair again, smiling at him, looking so fucking open and vulnerable. “Of course. Just do what feels right, Alexander.”

Alec nods as he covers his fingers with the oil. His hand shakes as he brings it down to Magnus’ hole, swirling it around, watching Magnus’ face go slack with pleasure. Slowly, Alec pushes forward until his entire finger is buried inside of Magnus’ tight warmth. It’s overwhelming, especially when he imagines that same warmth wrapped around his cock. 

“Oh,” Magnus sighs, his hips writhing as Alec begins to pump his finger in and out. “Oh, Alec. Your fingers are so long. Fuck.”

Alec feels his cheeks warm somehow further, his eyes darting down to where his finger disappears into Magnus’ ass. He watches, transfixed, as he slides a second finger into Magnus, his rim stretching around Alec’s fingers. 

Adding more oil, Alec stretches Magnus until Magnus is covered in a flush, shifting restlessly against the sheets, letting out the most beautiful noises. His hand comes down to grip Alec’s wrist, stopping his movements. “Please. Need you, Alec,” he whispers, his voice breaking at the end. 

Alec moves quickly. He pulls his fingers free before pumping oil over his hot erection. He guides his dick to Magnus’ hole and then falls down onto his forearms, getting nose to nose with Magnus. Magnus’ hands slide over his back and they stare into each other’s eyes as Alec slowly pushes forward, breaching Magnus’ hole. 

The feeling is indescribable. Hot. Tight. Wet. Magnus fits around him like a glove, like they were made to come together, made to pleasure each other. Alec clenches his eyes tight, Magnus’ pleasure breaking through the bond, only adding to how _good_ this moment feels. 

“Gods,” Alec murmurs, sweat beginning to gather at the nape of his neck. “Magnus. It’s so--”

“I know,” Magnus whispers back. “Me too. So good.”

And then, Alec begins to move. And somehow it gets even _better_. As Alec pumps his hips, Magnus grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than finesse. It’s perfect, pleasure slowly sliding down Alec’s spine, making his toes curl and his belly flutter. It doesn’t take long at all before he’s right on the edge. 

“I’m gonna come,” he warns, his breath husky to his own ears. “Wanna be good for you. Wanna make you come.”

Magnus pushes at Alec’s chest until he’s up on his knees, guiding Alec’s hand to his erection and helping him stroke Magnus’ cock just the way Magnus likes. “Fuck. Just like that. Keep going, Alec.”

Alec strokes Magnus in time with the motion of his hips. Magnus tenses below him, his cock hardening in his hand before he’s coming. The sight is breathtaking as Magnus spill onto his belly and over Alec’s knuckles. Alec’s hips pick up speed, making Magnus moan. He brings his hand to his mouth, tasting Magnus’ seed and it’s enough to throw Alec over the edge. 

Alec’s hips still against Magnus ass as he comes deep within Magnus’ body. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed with feeling their combined pleasure wracking through him. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, falling onto Magnus’ chest, burying his face against Magnus’ throat. Tears prickle at his eyes as he’s overcoming with everything he has, realizing he’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I love you,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s hair, no doubt feeling everything Alec’s feeling. 

“I love you, too, Magnus. So much.” His hands grip Magnus’ side. 

They lay there, the sounds of the party outside drifting in through their window. Their breathing slow, their hearts calming. Alec’s hands draw random patterns into Magnus’ smooth skin. He lets out a content sigh at being able to just lay here, holding the man that he loves. 

It’s then, while they’re trading gentle kisses back and forth that Magnus asks, “you know, I’ve been thinking. How was I able to use your dagger?”

Alec tilts his head to the side, his hands tightening where he holds Magnus’ hip, his nose running over Magnus’ jaw. “Well, it’s a family dagger, passed down from Lightwood to Lightwood.”

“But Alec--” Magnus starts but this time it’s Alec’s turn to stop him with a perfectly placed finger. 

“Magnus. In case you forgot, you’re a Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus’ eyes crinkle around the corners, his smile widening as he looks up at Alec. Alec is hit right in the chest with a wave of unadulterated love. He feels honored, borderline _overwhelmed_ to be loved with such an intensity. 

“Yes,” Magnus murmurs softly. “Yes, I am.”


End file.
